Opposites Attract
by 2clap
Summary: AU! "I might be in love with you." Soul smiled a little. "But I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you." He was dark and she was light. But hey. They say opposites attract. SOMA! And some TsuStar


**HEY GUYS IM BACK! Sorry i was gone for so long... Alot of shit has been going on in my life. ENJOY THIS STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

"The beginning of Love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves,  
And not to twist them to fit our own image.  
Otherwise we Love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them."  
(Thomas Merton: _No Man Is An Island_)

* * *

Soul slouched down in his chair and gazed out the window. God, he wished he was outside right now. Sid was droning on and on about some stupid philosophical shit that probably wouldn't help him in life. Most people were sleeping, like his best friend BlackStar, or taking fervent notes, like the ice queen Maka. Jeez, did she ever stop? Sid wasn't even saying anything useful!

Soul turned back to his window and again wished he was outside. It was one of those super clear Nevada days that wasn't too hot. It was perfect basket ball playing weather, but he had to wait for this class to end. And it had just begun.

Philosophy was a pointless class. Who cared how other people thought about the world. To him all that matter was that he was alive. He didn't need, nor want, to know how the universe worked. Who cared? The universe was huge and he was small. End of story.

There was no reason for him to look into it more. Sure others might have the time to look farther into it but he sure didn't. Plus he was too cool for that. He sighed leaning his head into his clenched fist. He really just wanted to get out of here.

A book slammed onto his desk, making him jump a little. BlackStar was startled awake and fell out of his chair. Soul looked up into Professor Sid's blocked grayish blue face. "Soul why don't you summarize last nights reading for us." Soul stared into his eyes and shook his head. He wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction. "No? Well how about the reading from two nights ago? A month ago?" Soul stood his ground and shook his head some more. Why the hell did he have to pick on him? "Why don't you tell me something about anything you have read in this class?" Sid said cruelly. Soul sank down a little but still shook his head. He needed to get away. "Why don't you summarize anything you have ever read in your pathetic life? Ever?"

Soul grit his teeth and growled under his breath, glancing side ways to see that at least now the whole class was paying attention. BlackStar was staring with wide eyes and his girl Tsubaki had a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet and not get Soul in more trouble. He mouthed a silent 'thank you' at her and she nodded worriedly. "Well Soul. This is just great. It's nice to know you're going places. My faith in you're generation is restored."

Soul knew to keep his mouth shut. No one dared to mess with this guy but his day had sucked and this was the last straw. He had to defend himself. "Shut up." Soul growled. The whole class gasped and looked to Sid to see his reaction. A vein was popping out of his forehead and his oversized teeth were clenched in Souls face. "This class is so uncool. Who cares? Like seriously."

"Go see Principle Death."

Soul shot out of his seat and got in Sid's face. "Why? Because you don't like my opinion? Because I defended myself? That makes no sense." He growled.

"Maka!" Sid barked. Soul saw Maka jump a little in her seat her eyes wide, Sid must have surprised her. But then again anyone would be surprised if the teacher is in an argument and suddenly calls your name. even if she hadnt really looked like she was paying attention (which she was) or cared (which she did, if only a little). rAll eyes turned to her and she blushed, glancing around at all the curious faces turned towards her. She gulped, "Yes Professor?"

"Escort this delinquent to the principals office."

"Excuse me, sir?" Maka asked at the same time Soul said, "I don't need to be escorted because I'm not going!"

Sid pointed at Maka and said slowly. "You. Escort Mr. Evans." Sid completely ignored Soul as he protested about his last name ("It's 'Eater' not 'Evans'") and plowed on, albeit slowly. "To the principals office."

Maka's face turned bright red and she glared at the teacher. "I understood what you said the first time, Professor." There was the trademark icy tone of voice that earned her the nickname ice queen but people were shocked still. She had never, to anybody's knowledge, used that tone of voice on a teacher. "But I don't see any reason for Soul to have to go. He didn't do anything wrong." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against her chair. She narrowed her eyes fractionally. He really hadn't done anything wrong. "Who cares if he doesn't like the class? He wasn't disrupting it until you disrupted him."

It was true and it annoyed Sid. He could see all the students agreeing with her from his periphal vision. Sid growled at the class who immediately shut up. Maka could see Sid was at his breaking point and she wanted to keep her perfect record, a trip to the principals office would not help that. She sighed and softened her voice. "Whatever. Come on Soul, lets go."

She gathered her stuff while Soul stared at her blankly. Why had she stuck up for him? It couldn't be good for her to stand up against a teacher. Then he glanced at Sid and saw his smug smirk and he had a very serious urge to punch the bastard. So he got his stuff and got as far away as possible.

He waited at the door for Maka and was very surprised when she showed up and slammed the classroom door.

Maka ran a hand over her face and sighed before leading the way. They walked in silence for a few seconds but it wasn't awkward. It was almost comfortable. Soul hadn't been comfortable with someone for awhile. "Thanks Maka."

Maka looked at him confused. "For what?"

"Standing up for me... For a second at least. It was really cool of you."

"Oh yeah! No problem." She said with a bright smile. Her smile really lit up her eyes. He had never noticed how beautiful they were before. The deep olive green was like nothing he had ever seen before. "You don't have to go you know. I won't tell if you skip." She sighed at my incredulous look. "I mean usually I would, if you had done something wrong but seeing as you didn't... What I'm trying to say is you can skip and I won't tell anyone." She stared at her hands as she wrung them together. "I-if you want."

"Wow. What's the catch?"

Maka looked at him curiously. He was the type who thought everyone wanted something from him. "No catch."

Soul narrowed his eyes at her. It wasn't possible. She was lying. There was always a catch. Everyone, boys and mostly girls, wanted something in return. "Seriously what do you want so I can get it over with. A date? A kiss? Something you can base a rumor around?"

Why was he so insistent that she wanted something? Maybe he just didn't want to owe anyone anything. That was sad. "Not everybody is looking for something from you Soul." Maka looked at him sadly with her head cocked to the side.

He looked at her in surprise for a second. She was lying. She wanted something. Everybody did. But could you fake sadness like that. She looked genuinely sad for him. "I don't understand."

"You will someday."

"I don't need your cryptic bookworm messages tiny-tits." What was up with him? What was it about this girl? She had completely floored him. Everybody wanted something for him... Right?

Maka narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm seriously reconsidering now." There we go now it was back to normal. No more of that somber shit.

Soul laughed at her as they walked towards the entrance, Maka slightly ahead of him. She was wearing a light pastel yellow sweater that was too big on her and somewhat loose jeans. Her converse slapped along the floor capturing her attention and keeping it glued to the ground. "What about you?"

Maka glanced back at him in confusion. "What?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to class of course." Her eyes seemed to scream 'DUH!' at him.

Soul scoffed. "And you wonder why this school calls you a bookworm. Why don't you skip with me?"

"What?" She looked like she had never even thought of the idea before and it confused her. Her face cleared and immediately rejected him. "No! I've never skipped before and I can't ruin my perfect record!"

Soul threw his arm over her small shoulders and leaned against her. "Come on, Maka live a little. This is a one time offer." It might seem cocky but he had no doubt he could convince her to come with him. No girl was able to resist him. And strangely he really wanted this girl to come with him. There was something about her. He just wanted to get to know her more.

Maka shrugged him off and pushed him away resolutely. "No." Or not. He didn't have to get to know her. She wasn't anything special. Right?

Soul stood staring after her in shock. She was halfway down the hall when he snapped out of it. "Whatever. Your loss. See ya around Tiny-tits." Turning he never saw the thick, hardcover book sailing toward his head.

* * *

Maka probably should have taken Soul up on his offer to skip the last two periods of the day. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this position. Technically she was skipping class anyways.

One of Soul's crazy fangirls had seen him with his arm around her in the hall and assumed the worst and that is how she ended up locked in the janitors closet. Seriously how could someone be so obsessed with another person that they physically attack someone seen with said person? It made no sense. And being poked with the broom was going a little too far.

Sure getting shoved in a closet is pretty bad. But being interrogated and poked by a broom is definitely taking it too far. Being locked in the closet isn't even what pissed her off so much.

_"Why did Soul have his arm around you!?" The blonde girl screamed in Maka's calm face. Maka yawned thinking this had been going on for way too long._

_"You must be really desperate to be flipping out over something so meaningless as Soul Evans putting his arm on my shoulders."_

_"He loves me!" The girl spat out._

_"Oh please. Soul loves you just about as much as he loves grilled cheese. You are nothing but an object for pleasure in his eyes. Trust me, I know his type."_

_"You're wrong. You just think that because your dad fucked anything walking on two legs with a pair of boobs that all guys are like him, but you are wrong. You are bitter and alone. And you will stay that way. Forever." The girl repeatedly poked her in the chest with the broom handle._

_Maka was having a hard time staying calm. Papa had slept with this girls Mama. This girl had used to be her friend, but then she caught her papa with her mother and the fired ship had fallen apart. But she had still kept quiet about Makas papa. Then she became obsessed with Soul. This was dangerous ground. "Be that as it may, my heart will stay whole and healthy while yours is used and broken."_

_"Why was his arm around your shoulders." She hissed through her clenched teeth._

_"Why does it matter Rachel?" Maka hissed back._

_"ARGH! You are so infuriating! Fine if you won't tell me then ill just have to leave you in here. All. Night. Long. And I'll tell everyone about your cheating bastard papa!" Maka gaped as the girl slipped out the door. She responded a little too slowly as the door was already closed by the time she tried to get out. "Have a nice sleep Maka Albarn." Maka slammed her fists into the door as she heard the girls footsteps fade away._

And that's how she ended up in the closet. At least the girl wasn't mean enough to bind her hands and gag her. That would have been atrocious. Jeez she was starting to wish she had never met a certain popular Soul 'Eater' Evans.

What was she going to do...? How was she supposed to get out of here? She was not about to sit around on her butt all night and wait for that bitch to come let her out. It was not happening. She would get out before she came back for her.

So that brought her right back to the getting out dilemma. Maka looked around for anything useful, noticing a key ring hanging on a hook on one of the shelves she yelled in triumph, only to realize that this particular door locked from the outside. Who the hell left a key ring locked inside a room?! That defeated the whole purpose!

She threw the stupid things against the opposite wall, making a loud jangling noise. She thought about calling someone but ran into a couple of problems there too.

she didn't have anyone to call.  
She had dropped her bag just outside the door in the hallway when she was grabbed. And guess what? Her phone was in it.

So calling someone was out of the question. Maybe she could break the door down with something. Glancing around the room she realized there was nothing that could fucking hurt a fly, except for maybe a chemical spray.

Maka could tell she was getting desperate when her next idea consisted of mixing some of the chemicals to make an acid, which she could do if it wasn't destroying school property. It's sad how melting the door was more of a plausible idea to her than banging on the door and screaming for help. She was not a damsel in distress. She could get out of the freaking closet by herself!

Which is why 20 minutes later she was calling for help and slamming into the door. So much for not being a damsel in distress. Maybe she should wait for everyone to get out of class before calling for help. Jeez she felt so stupid at the moment. No one could hear her if they were in class.

Sighing she slumped to the floor, rocking her foot against the door so it still made a thumping sound. She didn't know how long she stayed like that but she perked up when she heard someone walking by. Jumping up she started slamming on the door again calling for help.

She heard the steps stop and suddenly the door was thrown open wide. Maka bent down to pick up her bag already spouting thanks, not even checking to see who opened the door. "Thank you so much! I thought I would be locked in here all night! I really owe you one."

"I'd say we are pretty even." A deep velvety voice said. Maka's eyes widened and she slowly looked up.

She shouldered her bag and walked out of the closet. "Soul? What are you still doing here?"

He gently closed the door before following her. "Went to the principals office. What else?"

Maka stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. "You actually went?" She couldn't believe her eyes when he actually nodded with his trademark smirk gracing his face.

"Well after I woke up, which was your fault might I add, I decided I might as well go and defend myself instead of running away." He liked the way her eyes lit up with surprise, it made the emerald green so much brighter and prettier. "Why so surprised Maka? I'm a good guy." Soul smirked.

Maka snorted in laughter. "Why did you actually go?"

"Complained about Sid."

"How'd that go?" Maka clutched her books to her to stave off the laughter.

"Well Principal Death let me off the hook with a warning and a promise to talk to Sid. By the way... why were you locked in a closet?" Her bright green eyes became dark and narrowed with accusation.

"Because of YOU!" She yelled jabbing a finger into his chest.

"How was that my fault?"

"One of your crazy fangirls saw you put your arm around me earlier so she locked me in a closet!"

"Because I put my arm around you?" Soul asked in confusion.

"Yeah, she was under this crazy impression that you love her." Maka said laughing.

Soul looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Why did she find that was so funny? "What makes you think I don't love her?"

Maka froze in place, turning to look at the stupid boy beside her. "Because I know your type. You don't love anyone. You are not capable."

Soul glared at the petite girl. "I am capable of anything, Ice Queen." How had they gone from flirting to arguing in mere seconds?

"Yeah right. You couldn't love something if it loved you unconditionally for the rest of your life. Other girls are too distracting for a guy like you."

"I'm not like that Maka." He tried denying it but she obviously believed the rumors and nothing he said would change that.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone. Got it? I don't need your fangirls attacking me because you start hanging out with me."

"I wouldn't want to hang out with a tiny-titted girl like you anyways. It's not cool." He looked her up and down, enjoying the blush on her face, and whispered in her ear. "No sex appeal."

"Exactly." Maka whispered as she walked away, hoping he didn't catch the sadness in her eyes.

A new determination entered his eyes. He would show this girl that he could love something. Easier said than done though. He couldn't just command himself to fell in love with a girl nor did he really want to...

He had never actually enjoyed sleeping with any of those girls. Hell, half the ones who said that they had slept with him had made it up for popularity or some shit like that. He didn't really care. He wasn't the type to kiss and tell so when people asked to confirm or dismiss the rumors he just shrugged. They could take it any way they wanted.

Maka obviously had. She probably thought he had slept with everyone who said that he did. When really he had only been with about 3 girls like that. The rest made it up and spiraled this out of control.

God, he hated this school and the people in it.

He hated this town.

* * *

"YO, YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED TO MAKE THIS BLEAK DAY SHINE! BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS!" Soul sighed as he heard BlackStar from across the courtyard. He pulled out his headphones and glanced up to see the idiot jumping from table to table towards him, Tsubaki following closely behind on the ground. He wondered how she ever put up with that monkey...

"Yo! What's up BlackStar?"

"JUST SURPASSING GODS!"

"Please stop yelling BlackStar." Tsubaki's calm voice said from the seat she had taken next to Soul. BlackStar sat down across from them, calm for the moment.

"Did you actually go to the Principals office, Soul?" Tsubaki looked at him worriedly, probably thinking he was suspended again.

"Yeah, got off with a warning though. You can stop worrying Tsubaki."

"I never stop worrying." The tall girl said glancing at her blue haired boy friend making Soul laugh.

"Hey Soul, you and Maka were the talk of the class after you left." BlackStar spoke up after a while of silence.

"How uncool... Why?"

"Cause she stood up for you dude. I heard she has never stood up against a teacher for anyone but herself. It was really surprising."

BlackStar was his friend for a reason. He didn't believe all the rumors about Soul because he knew Soul wasn't like that. They hadn't even started off like that. And the only one BlackSar had ever been with was Tsubaki because (according to him) no one else was godly enough to handle him.

And Soul had to admit, she was extremely calm when it came to the blue haired freak. Ever since they had started dating 2 years ago BlackStar had been calmer. He was still hyper active but it wasn't half as bad as when they had started high school.

"Tsubaki..." She hummed in acknowledgement. "Can you tell me about Maka?"

She glanced up in surprise. Soul never wanted to know about anyone. He generally just did not care. "Why?"

"Because." Soul didn't need to tell her his reasons for wanting to know about the pretty blonde girl. "She said some stuff and I wanna know why."

"Oh my god! Does Souly have a crush on a certain blonde bookworm? THAT'S PRICELESS!"

"Shut up BlackStar. I just want to know about her."

"Well all I know is that Maka's papa was a man whore. Her mom just up and left one morning and abandoned her. She lives alone because she couldn't deal with her dad bringing home a girl or two every night. She is bullied and has no friends that I know of. Although I have talked to her many times she doesn't want anything to do with me. So the no friends thing is obviously self inflicted but the bullying is pretty bad." Tsubaki sighed deeply, running her fingers through her long ponytail.

"Why is she bullied?" Soul asked. This girl had it hard.

"She's a genius that's why." BlackStar scoffed. "Always got her head stuck in some book, first to answer a question, has her homework and extra assignments done a month in advance. She's mechanical. Miss no social life. She's actually supposed to be a sophomore. She is graduating two years early. That's why she is bullied."

"That's really dumb." Soul said finally realizing why she had that look when they were fighting earlier. She was comparing him to her whore of a father. That wasn't cool. He would have to prove her wrong, now wouldn't he. "Has she ever had a boyfriend?"

Tsubaki blinked at him bearing a strong resemblance to an owl. "No... She hasn't."

* * *

Three days later Maka got to school earlier than usual. She wanted to study some more before their Philosophy test today and it was her first period. She was so engrossed in her studying that she didn't bother to care when someone else came into the room. They would either bully her or ignore her. Hopefully it was the latter.

"Hey." Maka jumped and fell out of her chair. "Whoa, you ok?" Soul asked standing over her and laughing. Maka groaned and let her head fall back onto the floor. She had not expected him to be here nor did she want him here.

"Shit Soul, you scared me." She grabbed his offered hand and pulled herself up. "What are you doing here so early?" She sat down on top of a desk holding her head in her hands.

He leaned closer to her, smirking as her eyes traveled down his arms, which were on either side of her and very, very distracting. "Keeping you company obviously."

His shameless flirting brought a slight blush to her face. "I thought I told you to leave me alone?" She tried pushing him away but it didn't work.

"You did, but that doesn't mean I was going to listen."

"Dick."

"Ouch that hurt _Maka_." A shiver raced up her spine when he said her name like that. Like he owned it. Which was stupid because he didn't own her, they weren't even friends. She had been avoiding him ever since the closet incident. He had no right to be all up in her personal space and saying her name like he owned it. Maka's breath froze in her chest when he leaned his forehead against hers, nose tips brushing and breath mingling. Her eyes were wide and very green. "You should say sorry Maka." He whispered.

"S-sorry." She cursed herself for stuttering. Why was she letting this boy get to her like this? She blinked, narrowing her eyes. "Wait what? No I am not sorry! Get off me you asswipe."

"Such language." He leaned in a little farther, brushing his nose against hers. Maka's breath hitched and she leaned back from him. "I kinda like this position, bookworm."

Maka growled and reached for her philosophy textbook behind her. "MAKA CHOP!" She yelled bringing it down on the poor albinos head.

Soul crumbled to the ground clutching his head. "WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN! Why the hell did you do that?"

"I told you to get off of me." She said like that explained it all. And to her that did.

"You're so violent." He mumbled rubbing his head. "No wonder you have no friends."

Maka glanced up from her text book with wide eyes. "I have friends." Shit she should have kept her mouth closed. She didn't have friends. She didn't want friends. She didn't need them. So why did she feel like she needed to tell him that she did?

Soul stared at her for a second. Maka glanced away, relieved that he was obviously dropping the subject. But then out of no where he asked, "Who?" Soul leaned casually against the desk next to her. She was still pretending to study but he could tell he had her attention.

"What?" Maka snapped. Why the hell couldn't he just leave her alone to study?

"Who are they? Your friends?"

"Oh...um..." Maka scrambled thinking of all the people she knew. She said the first nice person that came to mind. "Tsubaki! She's a friend." Shit why had she said that.

Soul smirked and Maka mentally slapped herself. "That's funny. Because Tsubaki is my friend and we were talking and she told me that she tried but you didn't want to be friends with her."

She knew all this of course. Well not that fact that they were talking about her. It was probably bad and she didn't want to know but she just had to go and open her mouth."You were talking about me?"

"Answer my question first." Soul smirked evilly.

"My friends don't go here." She huffed.

"Maka just admit it. You have no friends."

Maka slammed her book closed. Jerking up from her chair she made for the door, intending to leave all her stuff behind. "FINE! YOU JERK! I HAVE NO FRIENDS. IM ALL ALONE! No one wants to be friends with someone like me anyway." She muttered that last from the doorway.

"Someone like you?" Soul asked confused.

"Someone smart and violent and mean." Maka said in a falsetto high pitched voice. "I'm a nerd Soul. I have no friends because of it. Which is why I will get out of here as soon as possible." Maka was determined to graduate early. She was supposed to be a sophomore but she was taking all senior classes. Hopefully she would be able to get away this year.

Soul's eyebrows shot together and the corners of his mouth turned down. "That's not a very good reason not to be your friend."

Maka looked back at Soul "Yeah well try telling all of them that."

He was silent for a long time. Maka was beginning to think he wasn't going to say anything and she was very happy this conversation was over. She was even about to leave. But then out of no where he said, "I'll be your friend."

Maka slowly looked up at him. "What?"

"I said I'll be your friend."

"I heard you..."

"What do you say Maka? Friends?" Maka glanced across the classroom at his offered hand. Could she be friends with this guy. He already bothered her enough and had gotten her in trouble. It probably wasn't the best idea. She slowly inched her way forward subconsciously as she thought about it. Looking up she realized she had traveled across the room and was now standing rights front of hi. Looking into his parting red eyes as he waited for her answer.

She really shouldn't. He wasnt the best friend to have. She could already imagine all the rumors that would fly when they were spotted together. What would happen to her when all his fangirls thought that they were dating? It would probably be a lot worse than what Rachel had done to her. But it was a friend. She had never had one of those.

Maka grasped his hand and shook it firmly. "Friends." She nodded releasing his hand. Curiously she directed the conversation back to the earlier topic. "Now tell me Soul Eater. Why was a guy like you talking about a girl like me to the in crowd?"** [A/N The 'in crowd' I.e. popular kids:: kid, patty, Liz, BlackStar, Tsubaki, and soul.]** The look on Souls face told her he had obviously wanted her to forget about that he had mentioned it.

Soul seriously looked at her. Looked at her wide green eyes and soft pink lips. Her hair was loose today and fell across her back in soft waves. The best thing about her physically had to be her legs. They seemed to go on for miles. And her eyes. He couldn't get enough of them. They were gorgeous. He just wanted to look at them forever.

Why did he just think all that? Miss. Tiny-tits bookworm was not his type, no matter how long her legs were or gorgeous her eyes were, at all. Never would be, never could be.

"I wanted to know more about you." But not like that he added silently.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

He looked contemplative for a minute or two. "For now." Maka's face pinked a little. She wanted to ask what he had asked about but didn't want to pry too much. She just hoped it was good. "Next time it'll be you telling me though." He whispered in her ear.

"Doubt it." She scoffed, waving him off. "Now go away. I'm studying."

Maka couldn't concentrate for the rest of her allotted study time. When the bell rang, signaling class was going to start, she expected him to move to his usual seat by the window but he just stayed there by her, glaring daggers at the kid who normally sat next to her.

"Don't think I'm going to let you copy my answers." She growled at the white haired menace grinning at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it sweet heart." Soul winked in her direction taking a test from the top of Sids pile of booklets.

Needless to say, that was Souls highest test grade in that class and Makas most distracted mind set during a test ever.

She had a friend. Sure he was a sarcastic, snarky, womanizing pain in the ass but he was a friend and that was something.

* * *

**[2 weeks later]**

Maka was dreading the end of the school day. Today was father-daughter day and she was required to go over and have dinner with her good for nothing papa. He would probably have a girl over and had probably forgotten all about it because that's just how he was but she went anyway. It was how she was keeping her apartment. If she didn't show she wouldn't be able to keep her place and would have to move back in with him. Which was completely out of the question. She could take two hours with the man. She could do it.

"Hey bookworm! Where's your boyfriend?" Maka sighed, turning to see one of the football players hell bent on making her life miserable. Especially since Soul came into her life. She wondered what Soul supposedly did to this guys snooty cheerleader girlfriend to make the guy harass her. She was still in the process of being convinced that Soul was not a womanizing man whore. It was taking a lot of time and effort on Souls part but she almost believed him. Then she would hear a new rumor about him and some girl and he would just shrug it off letting everyone think what they wanted. She would always be the first to get the whole story.

For instance, this guys girl jumped Soul at a party last Saturday. He told her no and stopped her but she came to school this Monday and spread the rumor that he had slept with her. Now her idiot quarterback boyfriend was not happy about that and was taking his anger out on her. Not Soul. Her. Frankly it pissed her off and made her believe that this boy was a lot more trouble than he was worth.

Since they had become friends he hadn't left her alone, leading everyone to believe that they were dating. He didn't discount the rumor either. He just let it grow and circulate around the school. She, however, insisted to whoever brought it up that she was just friends with the white haired delinquent and really wanted nothing to do with him.

His fangirls were not very happy with her either. She had been accused of many things but it seemed like the only insulting thing these people could come up with was calling her a bitch. Although she had been locked in many other closets and had her books stolen and had her clothes stolen from her locker after PE among many other things. She had even been tied up and left on the floor with her hands and legs bound behind her and her mouth gagged. They accused her of stealing their precious Soul and kept insisting he loved them. No matter how many times she told the idiots they still believed he loved them. How stupid was that? But if the whole girl portion of the student body is saying that Soul Eater Evans loves them then odds are he will love one of them right? And why did she feel jealous at that thought?

"Hey, tiny-tits I was talking to you!"

"Hm? Oh I wasn't listening." Maka clutched her books tighter to her chest. She was not buying another set of textbooks. That shit was expensive. She had barely gotten by last time. What with rent, food and then on top of that new textbooks? She had barley pulled through with enough money.

"I said to keep that boyfriend of yours in check." He sneered.

She doesn't know why this pissed her off but it did. And she doesn't know why she had the urge to defend the bastard causing her all this trouble but she did. "Why don't you keep your whore of a girlfriend in check yourself?" She spat out. Ooh geez she must have a death wish because the look she was getting from this guy was probably the last she would ever see.

"What did you say Bitch?"

Oh there we go. Maka sighed. Was that the best these idiots could come up with? She couldn't wait to go to college where she wouldn't have to worry about any of them. She just wanted to be free. "Is that really the best you can come up with asswipe? Bitch? Is that it."

"I'll show you!"

"I'm quacking in my boots. Seriously come at me!" A huge crowd had formed while the two had been trading insults and without her knowledge or consent Maka was grabbed by the waist and was being dragged backwards into the crowd. She kicked and struggled but to no avail. The hands were strong and relentless.

"Zach! I didn't sleep with your girlfriend. She made that up." The voice who was grabbing her said over her shoulder. The crowd gasped. Soul had never before admitted or discounted to sleeping with someone. He usually just let the rumors go on not caring what everyone else thinks. Maka smirked and stuck her tongue out at the guy.

"I told you so." She yelled. A quick _'Hush you.'_ Was whispered in her ear.

"Just leave her alone. She had nothing to do with it anyway. Maka stop struggling!" Soul grunted as she kicked him in the shin.

She flailed extra hard. "Well then let me go." Soul released her and grabbed her hand pulling her along. He pulled her through the crowd and down some empty hallways. Maka's eyes were glued to their clasped hands. "You see. This is why I've been getting so much flack from the whole school. Everyone thinks we are dating from the way you act around me." She yanked her hand out of his and turned to walk away.

He caught her arm and pulled her into his chest. "Where are you going?"

"I have to be at my papa's in 10 minutes or he will call the police to come look for my ass. If he even remembers I'm coming over that is."

"Hmmm. I'll drive you." Soul grabbed her hand and made for the parking lot, pulling her along.

Maka could already hear the whispers coming from the people in the halls. "Oh no. I am not getting on that death trap you consider a vehicle." She protested loudly.

"What. my baby? She's completely safe."

Oh yeah that thing was just so freaking safe. "Right. safe." She deadpanned, looking down she realized he was still holding her hand. "And LET GO OF MY HAND!"

_"She's so weird."_

_"Why is he with her?"_

_"You are so much better than her. It's obviously a rebound relationship."_

_"He never let me even touch his motorcycle!"_

_"She's so ugly."_

_"She doesn't deserve him."_

Maka spun around to confront the voices but they were everywhere. When had all these people gotten here? Everyone was pointing and whispering. Feeling like her world was caving in she turned to Soul with a fire in her eyes that made him flinch back. "I was fine without you. I didn't need you. I didn't need a friend. You are more trouble than you are worth." Maka said coldly. He gaped as Maka ran out the front door in tears.

Soul turned and raised his voice for the whole silent hall to hear. "Are you all happy now? You just ruined my chances with that girl. Thanks a lot." He started to follow her out. "Oh. And I have only slept with three girls in my life. The rest of you made it up. Have fun figuring out who it actually was." He called over his shoulder leaving the gasping and crying crowd of girls behind so he could chase after Maka.

* * *

"Papa?" Maka called opening the door. The living room and kitchen were empty and filthy. He was probably going to ask her to clean it for him. Walking inside she took off her shoes and set down her bag.

She set across the room and picked up the trash along the way. Stuffing it in the can and putting a pot of water on the stove to boil. She then walked to her papas room knocked softly. Waiting a little bit before she pushed the door open and peered into the pitch black room. "Papa?" She squinted urging the shadows that were twisting across her vision to vanish so she could find the light switch.

Aha! Light flooded the room and Maka was sad to find that she wasn't surprised at all. A busty woman was sitting on top of her father and both were looking at her in alarm. Maka's face twisted into a look of disgust as her papa pushed the lady off of him. He wrapped a sheet around him and rushed towards her.

"MAAAAKAA!"

Maka's heart hardened, vainly trying to hold itself together. "Don't come near me." Her voice was hard and cold.

"But Maka, Papa loves you."

"Save it. I'm done. I can't take it anymore. I don't want anything to do with you." She was proud that her voice never wavered. "I'm leaving. And I don't want you to come after me. I'm moving in with a friend you don't know." Maka turned on her heel, grabbed her bag and slammed the door behind her. Hopefully to never return. She had to get out of there before the tears started flowing.

Why the fuck did she tell him she was moving in with a friend? She had one friend and she was not about to move in with him. No way, no how. So where was she going to live? If she stayed in her apartment her father would bother her trying to get her to talk to him and she really didn't want that.

So now what?

* * *

Soul knew she was going to her dads apartment but he had met the dude once and he really hoped to never repeat that experience. He would just have to wait until a little later to talk to her about it. He really hoped she didn't actually hate him. That would make what he was trying to do pretty hard.

He would understand though. Being around him could be hard. He doesn't know how his gang handles it with all the rumors surfacing around him. Guess it helps to know none of them are true.

Soul was scanning the park when his eyes stopped on a blonde girl on the swings. He would know those golden waves anywhere. Even if she had pulled them into pigtails. Soul parked his bike and approached her from behind. Something was wrong. She wasn't reading or studying for once in her life. She was absently pushing herself back and forth with her boot on the swing. She was just staring at the ground with a sad aura about her that almost instantly depressed him.

Soul plopped down on the swing next to her but she didn't notice him. He pushed her swing a little with his foot. Smiling a real smile at her when she looked up with wide scared eyes. "Hey..."

Maka seriously thought about snapping at him but he was still smiling that smile at her. The smile made her toes curl and her spine tingle, leaving a bubbly feeling in her chest. The one she only got once in a blue moon. "Hey." She couldn't even be mad at him for earlier any more. Not with her current predicament taking up all the space in her mind.

He frowned slightly when she didn't smile back or snap at him or Maka chop him for sneaking up on her. Something was most definitely up. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She couldn't tell him. What could he do about it? _'Uh. I dunno. Maybe offer you a place to live.'_ A little logical voice in her head offered. Yeah right. He would probably just make fun of her for getting kicked out in the first place.

"It's obviously something." God he was persistent. Maka sighed

"Well tonight was supposed to be like a father daughter thing and my papa had another whore over. He completely forgot again. I uh...-" Maka stopped moving completely, shooting a glance up at him that she thought he didn't see. Then she went back to staring at the ground nervously. He watched as she gulped and took in a huge lungful of air. "Told him I was moving in with a friend so he would leave me alone."

"That's not cool. Aren't I your only friend?" Soul had a small inkling of where she was going with this.

"No..." She couldn't go through with it. She couldn't ask him to let her move in with him.

"You cant lie to me, Maka." Soul pushed her swing a little and smiled again. It was a long shot and he wasnt sure she would say yes, but it was worth a shot. "I have an extra room..."

"What?"

"C'mon bookworm i thought you were supposed to be smart... I have a spare bedroom." The inclination and invitation he was making was clear but she just couldn't process it. He had asked her. Was it better to be asked or to receive an offer? Which worked out better. Asking felt intrusive but being offered left up the possibility of rejection and possible hurt. He had left her the opportunity of backing out by asking for her.

Maka looked up at him suspiciously. "Are you kidding?"

"No." He said a little too quickly.

Her eye brows knit together and she bit nervously on her thumb nail. "Ill think about it..."

"Cool." That left them in silence. He wasn't sure what he was really expecting. What was this irrational feeling in the pit of his stomach that really wanted her to say yes? "Hey Maka?" Maybe if he distracted her for a little while he could take her mind off of her father.

"Hm?"

"Where's your mother?" Yeah... not his best idea. Her eyes went wide and she started blinking tears away.

"My mom left. She abandoned me to live with my good for nothing papa because she needed to get away. She travels the world and sends me postcards every know and then. I don't blame her for leaving us. I can't stand being around my papa either. He cheated on her with everyone. Do you know how hard it is to watch your family fall apart because your papa can't keep it in his pants. And then to be left with that same man that ruined your life who didn't stop even after his wife left him and daughter hated him. It's why I don't trust men." Maka sniffled, wiping her face with her shirt sleeve.

Smooth Soul, take the conversation from one good for nothing parent who hurt her to another. Very uncool. He was curious now though. Her family problems explained a lot about end behavior. "Is it why you isolate yourself?" Soul lightly pushed himself back and forth with his foot, eyes trained on the girl.

"No that's my mother's fault. I'm afraid of being left behind. I can't be hurt if there's no one to leave me." Maka. Shut. Up. Why are you telling him this? He doesn't really want to know. Remember people ask but they don't really want an answer.

"That's a stupid mentality." Did she really think that? He would have to fix that. He could sense her shutting down on him. If he didn't do some fast thinking he wouldn't get any more information about her life out of her tonight.

"Yeah well it's true." Maka mumbled wishing this pushy boy who could make her talk would just go away and leave her in peace. Only problem was, if he left he would be all she wold be able to think about so maybe it was best that she was here.

They sat in silence only the squeaking of the swing filling the silence. Both lost in their own worlds. Maka's filled with thought of better days with her parents and occasional memories with Soul floating around in his head. Soul thinking about how much her life sucked and how he could possibly help fix her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Maka piped up, noticing how clouded with emotion his face was becoming.

Soul rose dark red eyes to her, his expression brooding and contemplative and dark. "You don't want to know."

He hated the look of hurt that flashed across her eyes and the strained quality to her voice when she said ok but what was he to do? He never told her anything about his past, ever and he wasn't about to start now. It was kind of hypocritical yes, he wanted to know everything about her but he wasn't willing to tell her anything in return, but he didn't dare tell her. The past would scare her away. And then what would he have left?

* * *

The next few weeks passed with little incident. Maka moved in and they grew closer than They had ever been to anyone else. Rumors continued to circulate about Soul and random girls, as well as Soul and Maka. It didn't bother Maka as much anymore. She let it slide off her mind like water. She even laughed at at some of the rumors because they were so ridiculous.

Yeah she was living with him.

No they were not making like rabbits.

Yes she was still a virgin.

No they did not share a bed, she had her own room.

No they did not cuddle on the couch.

And no. No matter how much they both wanted it subconsciously, they were NOT together.

They developed a pattern. Maka woke him up with breakfast, they got to school early and walked around the school a little or she tutored him, then he walked her to her first class. They ate lunch together and he walked her to the classes they had together and went home together, they even waited for each other if the other had something to do (like a teacher visit or in Souls case, detention). They alternated who made dinner and Maka usually disappeared into her room afterwards to do homework, not reappearing until the next morning.

That's how it went. And surprisingly Soul rarely saw her. Even if they did live together. Even if they did spend a lot of time together. He barely ever saw her. She always disappeared into her room after school and no matter what he did she only came out for dinner.

It wasn't because she didn't want to be around him. Oh no. It wasn't that at all.

But she really couldn't concentrate with him around anymore. He was always able to distract her and she couldn't have that. Her grades were already slipping.

Getting away from this place just wasn't as important to her anymore.

Maka looked up from her book when a light knock sounded on her door. "Come in!" She called already going back to reading.

"Oi bookworm. I'm bored." Soul groaned, plopping down on her bed. He jostled the bed a lot moving around to get comfortable. Jabbing elbows and pointy knees flew in every direction. He finally settled with his head cradled in her lap and his eyes closed.

Maka peeked down at him from under her book, trying to hide the blush on her face. "Oi sharky. I'm reading." She growled, deliberately mocking him. One red eye popped open and found her green one. He stared up at her for a while before his eyes flicked to her book. She saw the evil intent in it just a second too late. Lightning fast he grabbed the small paperback she was reading and rolled off the bed. Her last glimpse of her precious book was him dangling it from the cover tauntingly from the doorway. "SOUL!" Her scream echoed through the house just as loud as his laughter.

"Come and get it Bookworm." He called from down the hallway. Maka scrambled from her bed and stumbled towards the doorway.

"Soul give it back!" The only response she got was his mad chuckle coming from the kitchen. As quietly as she could she made her way over there, making sure to avoid the squeaky floorboards and small tables lining the hall. Confusion set in when she saw the empty kitchen. She could have sworn his voice came-

Maka felt something behind her, turning slowly she could only think that it wasn't possible. "Boo." Soul whispered in her ear from behind. Grabbing her around the waist, he threw her over his shoulder, book tucked safely out of her reach and under his arm. He ignored her screeches to put her down until he got to the couch.

Maka screamed as she fell, landing in the soft valleys of their couch. Soul dangled the book just out of her reach and Maka eventually stopped trying to get it. Soul grinned lazily. That look. She closed her eyes wanting to keep an image of that look in her brain forever.

She felt a pressure in her lap that was keeping her legs from moving. Opening her eyes, she was startled to find her green immediately met with his red. He was on top of her. Like literally 'on top of her'. Straddling her. Maka gulped. Soul noticed and his grin grew wider.

He leaned an elbow by her head, bringing their faces and bodies closer, he brought a hand up to run though her hair, combing the silky strands with his fingers and taking a moment to watch the blush that he immensely enjoyed come over her face. "Why do you read so much?"

If he wanted a coherent answer he was going to have to get off of her. She couldn't think straight. "I-it um helps me escape." Soul 'hmmed' in acknowledgment. She certainly had a lot she needed to escape from. Soul ran his other hand down her side and to her thigh unconsciously, his eyes lost deep in though. "Soul?" The iciness of her tone snapped him back from whatever far off world he had been in. "Get. Off."

Soul took a little too long to process this little statement earning him a knee to the one place a man should never be kneed and a book sized indent in his head. He still lay the groaning in pain when he heard her door slam.

He had a death wish. It was obvious. But he couldn't help it. He loved messing with her.

* * *

Soul walked down the familiar hallway in a daze. He hadn't seen Maka all day, except in class, she was avoiding him or something. It put him in a strangely bad mood. He really wanted to see her today. He just liked being around her. It calmed him down as well as kept all the crazies away, purely because she was crazy herself.

The old music hallway was as empty and dusty as always. No one came back here anymore now that they had a new and improved music hall with better instruments. It became his own personal fortress. He didn't have to worry about anyone but himself back here. There was a beautiful black grande piano that he kept in shape and played when he was worried, like now. But surprisingly he wasnt worried about himself this time. A certain blonde-haired, green-eyed girl had wormed her way into his thoughts.

He hated playing but it calmed him down most of the time. It was quiet here. He didn't have to worry about the judgement of higher up's while he played. He didn't have to worry about the obvious rejection everyone had to his music when he played from his soul. It was completely his own here. No judgement from anyone but himself. No one even knew he still came back here and he made sure he wasn't followed.

Running his fingers over the dusty fall board, he flipped it up revealing the gleaming ivories. He pulled out the chair and sat with a sigh. It never felt good to sit down. He hated the instrument until he started playing it. He couldn't stand the look of it, or the familiar heaviness he got in his chest whenever he sat down to play. A feeling that came from sitting behind a large velvet curtain and waiting for it to rise so the people can reject your music. He hated that. And it was a result of his parents pushing and even the family name. It's why he left them all behind. He wasn't cut out for the Evans lifestyle. Not like his brother Wes.

Everybody loved Wes. He was perfect. It wasn't fair. His music was beautiful and graceful. Soul's was melancholy and creepy. No one liked his own compositions and Soul was tired of watching people flinch away and cringe whenever he played. They only wanted him to recreate not procreate.

It wasn't the way to live, so he left. He left all that behind. Even the name. Or at least he tried. No one really let him forget he was an Evans. No one picked up on the new last name. His features were too distinguishable to just change his name like that.

He slammed his fingers into the keys, spouting out his soul for no one to hear.

* * *

Maka was walking down the old music hall when she heard a strong piano coming from one of the rooms. A teacher had asked her to put this box of files in the old percussion rooms. She didn't think anyone even came back here anymore.

So who could that be?

Placing her box by the door she nudged it open to see a guy hunched over a large grande piano. The shocking white hair came into view as he brought his head up to slam his hands back into the keys.

Soul could play the piano? And it was absolutely beautiful. It was sad and angry and alone at the same time and it brought tears to her eyes. She didn't know why it was making her cry. She didn't usually understand music but this just screamed at her. It screamed his loneliness and anger.

What was he angry about?

Why did he sound so alone?

It was then that she realized that she didn't know anything about this guys past. She didn't know anything about him at all. Only what the rumors said and she already knew most of those weren't true.

The powerful chords faded out and Maka wiped her tears away. He couldn't see her like this. She should leave before he finds her.

But he was her friend right? She should say something to him about it. She opened her mouth but the words stuck in her throat. So instead of talking she clapped a tiny bit.

Soul whipped around, red eyes wide and staring. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was her but not by much.

"What are you doing here Maka?" He said wearily.

She gulped loudly. "I was putting something away for a teacher and I heard you playing."

"Well I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me? Why would it scare me? It was beautiful."

"...beautiful?"

"Yeah. What was it?" Maka clasped her hands in front of her and leaned forward eagerly.

"It was... Me." Her eyes sparked and she rocked back on her heels. Her face twisted up in concern. "This is me."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Soul Eater Evans." Maka giggled. Soul watched her for a second before laughing with her as well. If she liked it there was nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong with her. Why was it so hard for him to accept that?

"Why did it sound so lonely Soul?"

That snapped him out of it. Maybe she was a little too perceptive. "What? I'm not lonely.".

"You can try to lie to me but you can't make a song with that much feeling sound like that without feeling the emotion yourself. So why are you lonely?" He thought about getting angry with her but what was the point. He didn't want to scare her off

Soul looked at her curiously for a long minute and Maka thought he was going to blow her off but he finally spoke. "C'mere." He patted the piano seat next to him. She hesitantly sat on the very edge of the seat folding her hands in her lap and not meeting his eyes. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, burying his face in her neck and eliciting a squeak from her. "Why have you been avoiding me Maka?

Maka tried not to shiver as she felt his lips on her neck. "I asked something first." Mentally she cursed how breathy she sounded.

Soul grinned against her skin, loving the feel of her smooth skin against his lips. It was like a drug. He needed more. "Fine. No one understands me or even tries so yeah I'm a little lonely."

"Where's your family?"

"Ah ah my question first princess."

"Hmph." Maka crossed her arms over her chest and tried to ignore how good he felt while he was pressing up against her, even though she tilted her head a little so he could get a better angle. Their breathing synced and their minds were running at the same pace. She liked feeling the rumble of his laughter through his chest coursing through her. "You are nothing but trouble."

"How so?"

"Youdistractme." Maka said in one breath. "I can't concentrate on homework or school around you and my grades are slipping."

"Hmmm, really?" Soul kissed her neck and up her jawline. It felt ridiculously good. "Well then why did you come find me if I'm oh so distracting?"

"You seemed lonely." Maka said slowly. "You always seem so lonely."

"I'm lonely because you are avoiding me." Placing another kiss here and there. She felt a sharp knick on her skin that had her sucking in breath to calm her racing heart.

"I doubt it. You were fine before me. Something else is doing it." The small kisses suddenly stopped and he pulled away a little. Maka was disappointed but she didn't let it show.

"Why are you so interested?" Soul asked defensively.

"You know so much about me. I just figured I should know a little about you." Maka said in an equally defensive voice. Soul sighed and pulled her tighter to his side, putting his head back in the crook of her neck.

He actually wanted to tell her but he didn't know how to start. "I don't know where to start."

Maka relaxed in his arms. Reaching up she ran a hand through his soft white hair. "How about from the beginning?" She whispered softly to the mostly empty room, her whispered words echoing around them.

Soul took a shuddering breath and paused for a long while to collect his thought. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? Did she really want to know more about the guy? Did she really want to get closer to him like knowing his last would undoubtably bring them?

Then again she had let him just kiss her neck, but he had seemed so lonely like he just needed to hold someone. She couldn't say no to that. And it's not like she didn't like it. God this was so messed up. She didn't want to like him. He was a bastard and an ass and was always making fun of her. She didn't like him like that. But damn it had felt good. It was just harmless flirting right? Like he said he could never like a tiny-titted girl like her.

It was kinda impossible not to like him though. And the real him. The vulnerable, sweet, calm Soul Eater Evans that didn't try too hard to act cool. That's who she loved. Not the cool guy that made fun of her in front of others. She loved the Soul she was seeing now.

But not like that!

... Right?

"I cut myself off from my family to come here because of the pressure to be a musical prodigy. I ran away from the responsibility because I wasn't as good as my older brother Wes. No body liked my compositions, I was a disappointment to my parents and everyone around me. I hated the lifestyle and the parties and performing for others. I hated all of it. But they kept pushing and pushing and I couldn't take it anymore. So I left and I came here." Soul took a deep breath at the end and let go of Maka a little, relaxing his body into hers. Maka blinked away the tears in her eyes. It wasn't the story really that got to her it was the heartbroken way he explained it all. "I guess that's why I'm lonely. I came here to escape but everyone just expects me to do things for them. They don't know me. Not like you do."

Maka sighed, running a hand through his hair as she felt a single tear drip onto her collarbone. She stayed silent thinking about what he told her. They were both lonely. It was a sad fact but it was true. And it was their parents fault.

"It's not our fault Soul."

"I wasn't good enough."

Maka moved back and looked into his crimson eyes. "Our lives suck huh?" Since Soul wasn't trying to hide his emotions in here she was able to see the surprise that her response caused him. "But we have each other right?" He nodded. "Alright well then who cares what they think? I loved what you just played. That's all that matters right?"

It was like Maka had opened his eyes. She was right. He had finally found the one person who understands him, who likes what he plays, who knows him. What was he waiting for? Oh yeah. She couldn't possibly like him that way. She didn't trust anyone like that. She had said so in the park that one night. But what if...?

He couldn't do that to her. It would push her away and he would loose her. They were friends. That's it. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't kiss her. Not like he wanted to at least.

"Right. That's all that matters."

Maka beamed at him before turning to the piano, and running her fingers over the ivories. "Can you play something else for me?"

"Why don't you play something for me?"

"I can't play piano."

"Do you want to learn?"

"Oh no!" Maka waved her hands frantically in front of her. "I've never really understood music. I don't think I can do it-!" Soul took her hand and laid it on the keys, draping his hand over hers. "O-ok..."

"It's simple." He lightly pressed one of her fingers down. "G." Maka pressed down on it again liking the sound of the simple note. "It's like you. Simple but happy. That note reminds me of you." Maka leaned back into him listening to the deep rumble of his chest while he talked to her.

"I like that." Maka smiled happily up at him. It was a beautiful sound. "It's beautiful."

Soul couldn't do it. He couldn't just stay friends with this girl. He wanted her to be his. "You're beautiful." He enjoyed watching the deep blush that came over her face. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose driving her blush even redder. "Especially when you blush." He kissed one of her cheeks eyeing her lips but pulling himself back. He didn't want to scare her off.

Maka closed her eyes and leaned into him. Why did they have to just be friends? This felt to good to just want to be friends... "Kiss me." Maka didn't know where that came from but she was not opposed to the idea at all. And from the look that passed over Souls face told her he wasn't opposed either.

Did she really just tell him to kiss her? Why was he just staring at her? Soul crashed his lips down to hers.

Maka gasped. This was better than any first kiss she had ever read about. It was breathtaking. She had always wondered what a kiss would feel like but she hadn't imagined anything like this. It was sweet and slow and wonderful. He scraped his teeth over her bottom lip causing her to shiver, before pulling away.

"Wow." That was the understatement of the century. But he didn't know what else to say. He had never kissed someone like that. All the other girls he had kissed had been fast and lustful. They were nothing compared to the beautiful green eyed girl in front of him.

She stretched up and caught his lips again, taking it slow once more. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, making the kiss just a little bit more forceful and deep. She pulled away brushing her lips across his lightly, reveling in the shiver that passed through his body.

"Yeah. Wow."

Soul laughed and pulled her up into his chest. "We should go." He whispered in her ear. She could only nod. As they exited the music hallway into the crowded chemistry hall, with his arm over her shoulders, the whispered started up. "Wanna give them a show?" Soul smirked, placing a kiss on her temple. Maka smirked evilly.

"Was that it?" She asked referring to the kiss he placed on her temple. Soul looked at her in surprise as she wrapped her hand around his neck and brought her lips to his again. "This is a show." She whispered against him before kissing him. Maka giggled into it as a few girls started crying and the whispers turned into shouts. They parted and she turned around. With a graceful bow she yelled, "That's all folks!" Grabbing his hand she pulled him along.

Soul tugged on her arm to get her attention. She turned to him and he pulled her to his chest in a little alcove. Sliding one of his hands into the back pocket of her jeans pulling her closer. He kissed her forehead. She was perfect. "I might be in love with you." He smiled a little. "But I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you."

"Well hopefully I'll be the first to know." Maka smiled back. The simple flirting came easily to them. It was almost like it had always been there they just hadn't indulged in it. But damn did it feel nice to finally be able to tell him everything she wanted to. She knew this would work. Maybe not in the long run. But while it happened it would be a beautiful spectacle that everyone would be talking about everywhere they went.

Soul had proved he was nothing like her stupid papa or even her mama. And Maka vowed to never believe the rumors about him unless he proved them true. And he vowed never to lie to her about something like that (although he could never imagine hurting her like her dad hurt her mom).

They were Dark and Light.

Demon and Angel.

North and south.

Day and night.

Up and down.

But hey. They say opposites attract.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow. This was long... A whomping 11,809 words not counting the A/N. More than than makes up for my absence lately don't you think?**

**i don't even know if you can call this a one-shot? WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE CHAPTERS!**

**whatever. I really hope you liked it! took me forever to write. it actually started out as 8,000 words when i finished the first time but it was utter crap so i had to add/rewrite A LOT. i think i did awesome but id really like to know what you thought. REVIEW PLEASE!**

***STORY ALERT***

**Give Me Your Hand is currently on hiatus. I'm stuck and I have writers block for that story. I'm seriously stuck. If you have any ideas feel free to pm me. I certainly need them.**

**Resonance is being worked on but I cannot say how soon I will have that next chapter out either. **

**writers block is an ongoing struggle... :(**

*****SPOILER ALERT*****

**if you haven't seen Wreck It Ralph DO NOT read on.**

**i watched it recently and I just have to say. CUTEST. MOVIE. EVER. I have never cried and laughed so hard in one movie. I mean the puns were honestly the most epic things ever. Pixlexia? I died**

**But getting to the point... Who else thought the monster at the end looked like a Kishin? I was like wut. O.o and then OMG WHERE'S MAKA SHE HAS A SOUL TO TAKE! Lol my family had no clue why I was freaking out over the monster.**

**Reviews make OPPOSITES ATTRACT!**


End file.
